Space Colony ARK
Story The Rustbucket docks on the ARK, and Tails in his walker goes off first. The security system activates, and several guard robots appear to stop him. Tails blasts his way through, and activates the hover feature, hovering across the ground, moving slightly faster. He blasts his way through a door, heading deeper into the base. John and Sonic are running through the hallways, going a different direction from Tails. They run through the hallway, having no difficulty getting through. Then, a Chaos Spear flies through the air, hitting a spot in front of them. They turn, and see Shadow standing there. Sonic: Shadow! So you’re ready to even the score a bit? Shadow: I’m simply here to stop you from moving forward. I don’t know what your plan is, but you can do nothing with that Emerald. Sonic: Bring it on! John: Sonic, wait. Allow me to handle him. Sonic: No way! This is my foe! John: You’re also faster than me. Carry out the mission, and be ready to go. (Sonic nods, then runs off.) Shadow: As if I’ll let you escape. (Shadow starts to move, when John fires a mana blast, keeping him in place.) John: Sorry. I’m your foe today. (Slaps down Omnitrix. He takes on Espio’s form, with green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Espionage: Espionage! (Espionage disappears, turning invisible.) Shadow: What you’re doing is pointless. Everything is going as planned. Soon, I will take revenge for Maria. Shadow turns, using his arm to block a punch. He forces the invisible Espionage back. Then, mana shuriken form, being thrown at Shadow. Shadow dashes off and dodges with ease, firing Chaos Spears at the spot of origin. More mana shuriken form, countering the Chaos Spear. Shadow charges in, and punches Espionage, causing him to become visible, as he flies back. Espionage flies at a wall, as he catches himself, and lands on the wall, his feet sticking to the wall. Espionage: I don’t know who this “Maria” is, but revenge is never the way to go. I’m sure she wouldn’t want that. Shadow: That’s where you’re wrong. She told me to get revenge, 50 years ago. (Shadow fires Chaos Spear, and Espionage runs up the wall to dodge.) Espionage: You must be old then. (Espionage jumps off the wall and lands, reverting.) Shadow: I was created as the Ultimate Life Form, the instrument of Ultimate Destruction. I will not let anything stop me. John: So you’re just using Eggman to achieve your own goals. Shadow: The Doctor thinks that he can rule the world with the ARK. But I left out some key info to him. John: Like? Shadow: I won’t tell. (Shadow fires a Chaos Spear. John raises a mana shield, which breaks from the attack.) John: Ugh. Mana won’t work. Let’s try Chaos mana. (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and he takes Shadow’s form. His eyes are green and has the Omnitrix on his chest.) Shadow Lance: Shadow Lance! Shadow Lance stores up chaos mana, and fires a Chaos Spear at Shadow. Shadow fires his own Chaos Spear, and the two charge at each other. Shadow envelops his fist in chaos mana, and he punches Shadow Lance, sending him flying into the air. Shadow Lance activates his hover shoes, allowing him to float in the air. Shadow Lance: Chaos mana fist? Cool. Shadow: You can’t hope to harness my powers. I was created to be supreme, and you are now the knockoff. Shadow Lance: Maybe, but I’m quite good at figuring out how to use my aliens’ powers. Shadow Lance dives in with a chaos mana fist, punching Shadow and knocking him into the air. Shadow uses his hover shoes to float in the air. He then brings his arms and legs into his body, as his body starts to glow with chaos mana. Shadow: Chaos Blast! (Shadow releases a powerful chaos mana shockwave, enveloping the entire room. Shadow Lance stops and focuses, and he teleports away. When the attack ends, Shadow lands on his feet, panting.) So, he can’t control it after all. End Scene Gwen and Kevin are fighting Rouge inside the base. Gwen fires mana blasts at Rouge, who flies up and dodges with ease. She then swoops down to strike Gwen, when Kevin having absorbed metal comes to intercept the attack. Rouge kicks Kevin, sending him flying. Rouge: You guys really think you can stop me? Gwen: It doesn’t matter what you do. (Gwen holds up her Plumbers’ badge.) All of you will be placed under arrest. Rouge: You really don’t know what’s going on here, do you? Kevin: Oh, really? Then why you tell us what’s really going on? (Rouge reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a Plumbers’ badge.) You’re a Plumber? Rouge: Yes. The planet below, Mobius, has gems called the Chaos Emeralds. At one point, the Plumbers decided they were too dangerous to keep on the planet, so they were taken. However, Grand Magister George Nike eventually decreed that the danger of them being stolen by greedy or power hungry Plumbers was too great, and sent them back to Mobius. He initiated a plan to monitor the planet, and to send Plumbers to intercept anyone who tried to remove the Emeralds from the planet. This happened again recently, but surprisingly, they were brought to this space station, orbiting the planet. I was sent, and decided to go undercover, and figure out what their plan was. Gwen: What are they planning to do? Rouge: Use the Emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon, and threaten the planet into submission. Kevin: Is that the reason this place was built? Rouge: No. It was originally built as a research station, to create the Ultimate Life Form, some kind of giant lizard. Kevin: Well, whatever. We’ve got a plan in place to disable the cannon. As long Tails holds up his part. End Scene Tails arrives at the control system, and deactivates it. Tails: There we go. (Calls Sonic on the walkie talkie.) Sonic! You are clear to proceed. Sonic: (On Walkie Talkie) Right! Nice job Tails! Eggman: You really think it will be that easy? (Tails turns, seeing Eggman holding Amy hostage.) Tell Sonic to come back right now, or she’ll die! Tails: Sonic! Eggman’s got Amy! Sonic: (Over walkie talkie) What?! I’ll be right there! Eggman: Not a move from you, fox boy, or she dies! (Tails releases a frustrated grunt, unable to do anything.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Amy *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Shadow *Rouge *Dr. Eggman Aliens *Espionage (first appearance) *Shadow Lance (first appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that Rouge is a Plumber, sent to stop Eggman's plan. *Shadow reveals that he's manipulating Eggman, and that he's over 50 years old. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc